Rukia
by kana117
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki stared at the pink plus on the pregnancy test in her hand.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rukia Kuchiki stared at the pink plus on the pregnancy test in her hand. She couldn't believe it she was pregnant. _How the hell was she pregnant? Never mind she knew the answer to that question. How long had she been pregnant? Never mind she knew that answer too, she was about three months along. God, how was she going to tell Ichigo? He would kill her! That was it! She could fake her own death and then move to a different part of Japan and have the baby with out Ichigo ever knowing. Now all she had to do was get rid of this stupid test before someone saw her with it._ Stuffing the test and kit back into the brown paper bag she quickly shoved it into her book bag. Then she left the girls bathroom and headed for her class. _Thank God she was a senior and about to graduate at the end of May. She was completely capable of raising a baby on her own. Oh, who was she kidding she couldn't even put a straw into a juice box with out Ichigo's help. What was she going to do?_

"Rukia! Rukia!" She didn't hear Renji calling her name. "Rukia," Renji said again as he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"What? Oh sorry Renji I was thinking about something."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah of course. Look Renji I have to get to class." Rukia turned on the ball of her foot and continued walking down the hallway.

_Something is defiantly wrong with Rukia. I wonder if Ichigo knows what's bothering her._

* * *

Ichigo stared at Rukia who was sitting next to him. She was biting her bottom lip and she wasn't even listening to what the teacher was saying. _Renji is right there is something that's upsetting Rukia. I'll ask her after class what's wrong. _When the bell rang Ichigo stood up and tapped Rukia on the shoulder.

"Can we talk?" Rukia didn't pay any attention to Ichigo as she grabbed up her book bag and took off out of the classroom. Outside in the hallway Renji stood waiting for Ichigo.

"Did you talk to her?" He asked when Ichigo came out of the classroom.

* * *

"No. She took off before I could even ask what's wrong. You are right though there is something going on. I just wish I knew what it was. I'll trying asking her again after school."

"Rukia, we need to talk," Ichigo said as he grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "And you are not going to run off like you did earlier."

"Fine then, what do you want?"

"What's wrong and don't tell me nothing. That might work with Renji, but it won't work with me."

"Nothing is wrong Ichigo. Why can't you and Renji just leave me the hell alone?" Rukia pulled out of his grasp and took off, running, in the direction of the river. Ichigo sighed as he watched her go.

Rukia reached the bank of the river and let the tears fall from her eyes. _Why did everything always happen to her? First she had been sentenced to death. Then she had heard Orihime tell Ichigo that she loved him. And three months ago she had done the dumbest thing yet she had slept with Ichigo and gotten pregnant. God he was really going to kill her if he ever found out. _With out thinking Rukia let her hand rest on her still flat tummy. Standing she walked back the way she had come. _Maybe if she played her cards right she could avoid talking to Ichigo until she faked her death._

* * *

Ichigo sat at the desk in his room. Rukia still hadn't come back yet. _God he hoped nothing had happened to her. Byakuya would kill him if anything happened to her. Not to mention Renji. Where the hell was she?_ Ichigo stood up and began pacing his room. He had never known Rukia to stay out this late, especially since they had a History test tomorrow.

Outside of Ichigo's window Rukia silently prays that he is already asleep. She slides the window open and climbs in, finding herself face to face with Ichigo.

"Where the hell have you been Rukia?" He demanded.

"Walking," Rukia said with a shrug of her shoulders,that was very unRukiaish.

"Out there? In the rain? Rukia what's wrong? You won't talk to Renji and you yell at me for no reason."

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to be left alone. Is that so hard to understand?"

"Rukia," Ichigo says.

"No, Ichigo," Rukia said as she slipped past him opening the door to his closet and then sliding it shut behind her. From inside his closet Rukia heard Ichigo sigh before going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Graduation Day_

Rukia stood with Orihime, Ishida, and Chad. She was trying to stay away from both Ichigo and Renji who hadn't given her a moment's peace since she had found out she was pregnant, two weeks ago. Seeing them both heading this way she made an excuse and speed off towards the girl's bathroom.

Ichigo watched her go. _Rukia was hiding something and she wasn't saying. At first he had thought it might have_ _nerves about their up coming exams and passing all her classes, but that was over with and she was still acting oddly. _Turning to Orihime he asked, "Do you know what's wrong with Rukia?"

"No," Orihime said, shaking her head.

"She has been acting oddly as of late." Ishida said.

"Maybe she's still a little nervous?" Chad asked, making everyone look at him.

"I don't think so. She's been acting oddly for the past two weeks," Renji pointed out.

"Maybe she's in love." Orihime said.

"With who?" All four boys asked at the same time. Orihime smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

Rukia emptied the contents off her stomach for the third time that day. _God it had been two weeks and she still couldn't believe that she was pregnant. Life wasn't fair._ Going to the sink she turned on the water and cupped her hands together letting them fill with water, and then she rinsed out her mouth. As she turned to leave her cell phone went off. She flipped it open and stared at the message. Walking out of the bathroom she walked right into Ichigo. Before he could say anything Rukia said, "Come on there's a hallow close by. We need to get the others; there could be more than one."

"Alright." Ichigo nodded his head and turned away, he wondered once more what was really wrong with Rukia. It sounded as if she had been sick.

_This is it Kuchiki it's now or never, _Rukia thought to herself as she followed Ichigo to where the others stood.

* * *

"Watch out Ichigo!" Rukia screamed as jumped in front of him pushing him out of the way of the hallows attack.

Ichigo watched horror struck as Rukia fell to the ground dead under the wait of the hallows attack. It took him a matter of minutes to reach her body were it laid and in that time it had all ready vanished from the world forever. No one would ever again see Rukia's smiling face, hear her laugh, or hear her voice again. In that time Ichigo realized something he had never considered before that moment; he was in love with Rukia Kuchiki.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Four Years Latter_

Rukia, now twenty-two, sat on one of the park benches, at the local park in Nagano, Japan, watching a little girl, with long black hair and orange tips pulled back in a ponytail, playing in the sandbox. Rukia smiled to herself thinking, _that even at the age of three Ran are exactly like Ichigo. She's stubborn, smart, and she has to protect others. God sometimes she wished she had just told Ichigo the truth and not faked her death. Every day now she lived in fear that Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Renji, Ichigo, or anyone else, she had known when she lived in Tokyo, would turn up here in Nagano._

"Mommy? Look at the castle I made!" Ran yelled excitedly as she pulled on her mother's arm.

"It's very nice Ran. Do you want to swing now?"

"Yes!" Ran yelled running over to the swings. Smiling Rukia stood and followed her daughter.

"Are you ready," she asked a few minutes later, after she had settled Ran into the swing.

"Yes, Mommy. Swing now." The three year old demanded of her mother.

"Here we go," Rukia said as she began to push the swing.

* * *

On the other side of the playground Ichigo Kurosaki sat in the bleachers with Orihime and Ishida, who were holding hands, watching Renji trying to score a basket against Chad. _It was days like this that he missed Rukia most. It didn't seem fair that she had been killed saving his life._

Unknown to any of them Kon slipped into the dipper bag that belonged to Ran Kuchiki Kurosaki.

"I'm going to walk around for a bit," Orihime said as she stood leaving the two men watching Renji and Chad.

She found herself walking over to where she could see a young woman, about her age pushing her daughter on the swings. Standing there she watched the young woman.

_Could that have been Rukia if she had lived? Why had she let the hallow kill her? She knew how to fight. After all she had been fighting hallows long before the rest of them, well apart from Renji. Oh Rukia you died just when we needed you the most; when Ichigo needed you. Why did you have to die?_

Orihime sighed and watched as the young woman gently stopped the swing and lifted her laughing daughter back down to the ground. Smiling Orihime touched her tummy. She couldn't wait in till this coming spring when she an Ishida would become parents.

* * *

Rukia unpacked Ran's dipper bag, taking out Ran's bucket and shovel and the other toys she had taken to the park that morning. Stopping Rukia glanced into the bag to make sure she had gotten everything out, she froze. For in the bottom of the bag there was a stuffed lion that looked exactly like Kon, but that wasn't possible. Kon was in Tokyo, but where had this stuffed animal come form? Taking it out she looked it over to check for any rips; there where none. Sighing she walked out of Ran's room leaving the lion laying on the dresser.

Standing up Kon looked around him. Eyeing the slightly open closet he jumped down from the dresser and walked over to the closet. He quickly climbed in and then up to the top shelf and hid in the back. _That woman looked a lot like Rukia to me, _he thought to himself.

_

* * *

Five Years Latter_

Ran Kuchiki Kurosaki looked one last time around the now empty room that had been hers since birth. _It didn't seem fair that her mom's job was making them move._ With a little sigh Ran checked the room one last time, not really looking for anything. Opening her closet something soft fell off the top shelf hitting her on the top of her head. Looking down at the floor she saw an old stuffed lion, lying at her feet.

"Now where did you come from?" She asked and then laughed at herself. "As if you could answer me."

"Ran," Her mother called up the stairs, "it's time to go. Come on."

"I'm coming mom," she called as she left her old bedroom shutting the door behind her. The lion in her hand still.

Rukia stood in the front doorway of the house she had known for almost nine years. Her highlander was packed and ready to go, the only thing that was missing from it was Ran. She smiled at her daughter as she descended the stairs for one last time.

"Where did you get him?" She asked meaning the lion in her daughter's hands.

"He fell out of my closet when I opened the door. Do you know where he came from?"

"He looks like the lion I found in your dipper bag five years ago, but I don't know how he would have gotten into your closet. Oh well come on it's time to go."

* * *

Ran stared out the window of the car as her mother drove farter and farter away from Nagano. _She hated that she had to leave all her friends behind, her school, and most of all her home._ Looking over at her daughter Rukia saw the look on her face and sighed. _Sometimes Ran is so much like Ichigo._

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't see why we had to leave."

"My job made us, you know that."

"Couldn't you just get another job in Nagano instead of moving us to Tokyo?"

"No sweetie, I couldn't. You'll love Tokyo I promise."

"I don't have any friends there."

"Neither did I when I first moved there when I was fifthteen, but I made friends and so will you."

"But what if I don't'?"

"You will."

* * *

Ran stared up at their new house, holding the lion she had diced to call Kon close to her chest. _Well at least they were right next door to a clinic. That would help her, since she always seemed to get hurt._

Rubbing her temples Rukia watched her daughter. _She couldn't believe it they were living right next door to Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father and an ex-shinigami not to mention Ran's grandfather. _Sighing Rukia followed Ran into their new house. _Maybe Ran was right and she should have just gotten another job in Nagano._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The Next Day_

Ran woke to the sound of the doorbell ringing. Rubbing her eyes she opened the door to Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi.

"Hi! I'm Orihime and we just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood. Oh I'm sorry; we didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay," Ran said rubbing her eyes again. "Who are all of you?"

"Isshin, I own the clinic next door."

"Yoruichi, I'm the martial arts teacher at the junior high."

"Urahara, I own a shop about two blocks over."

"Ishida, I'm a doctor at the local hospital, but I help Isshin at his clinic when I'm not on call."

"Chad, I help Yoruichi out with her martial arts classes."

"Renji, I'm the fencing teacher at both the junior high and high school."

"Orihime, I own the restaurant two doors down."

"Ichigo, I'm the CEO of Soul Society Inc."

"What's your name?" Orihime asked.

"Ran."

"Ran?" Urahara asked.

"Yes."

"How did you get a name like that?" Ichigo asked.

"My mom likes water lilies."

"Long time no see Ichigo." Kon said as he marched into the front room. Staring at him Ran seemed to have finally woken up.

"Am I going crazy or did the stuffed animal just talk?" Ran asked staring down at Kon.

"Yes I did, and I have a name! It's Kon."

"Where the hell have you been for the last five years?" Ichigo asked glaring at the stuffed animal.

"Ichigo watch your language!" Orihime said exasperatedly.

"I've been lying on the top shelf of her closet gathering dust."

"And whose fault is that?" Ichigo demanded still glaring at Kon.

"Her mothers." Kon said pointing a stuffed paw at Ran.

"How is it my mom's fault?" Ran asked finally comprehending that she wasn't going crazy and that there really was a talking, walking stuffed animal in her living room.

"She never wondered where I had got to," Kon said with a small sniff.

"Is your mom home?" Orihime asked suddenly.

"No she went to the grocery story."

"Do you know when she'll be back?" Orihime asked.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Ran, can you come help me?" A voice called from the kitichen.

"That's her now, I'm coming mom." Turning to them she said, "I'll be right back. You can stand or sit on the floor if you want. Sorry we don't have and furniture yet."

"Ran Kuchiki Kur…"

"I'm coming mom!" Ran yelled cutting her mother's words off as she left the room.

"Kuchiki?" Both Renji and Ichigo said at the exact same time.

* * *

Going into the kitchen Ran saw her mother trying to keep a black and white dog off the table, stopping dead Ran stared at her mother before asking.

"Who's that?"

Looking up Rukia smiled at her daughter, "This is Byakuya. He's yours if you want him."

Rukia laughed as her daughter threw her arms around the dog.

"Thanks mom, I love him. Oh there are people in the front room. They live in the neighborhood and they came by to welcome us. The lady, with red hair, wanted to meet you."

"All right," Rukia said as she put the milk away. Then she turned and walked into the front room. "Hi I'm Rukia…" she said her voice trailing off as she came face to face with, her worst nightmare, Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Isshin, Urahara, and Yoruichi.

Everyone just stared then Ichigo managed to ask, "Ru…ki...a?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ichigo." Rukia breathed.

"How the hell are you alive?" Ichigo and Renji yelled at the exact same time. Orihime just stared at Rukia her mouth hanging open, while Urahara didn't seem at all surprised to see Rukia a live and well. He smiled and nodded his head at her.

"How have you been Rukia?" He asked.

"Perfectly fine until I was transferred here."

"Where had you been living?" Yoruichi asked. Rukia looked the tan woman with her long purple hair pulled back in a ponytail up and down before answering.

"Nagano." Ichigo and Renji's mouths fall open. They had all been in Nagano five years ago and Rukia had been living there and they hadn't even known.

"You're avoiding my question," Ichigo said. "How the hell are you alive? We all saw that hallow kill you."

"No," Rukia corrected, "what you saw was a hallow slamming his hand down on top of me and then I vanished."

"How didn't it kill you?" Ichigo snarled at her.

"That is of no concern to you. Now please get out of my house I have work to do." Rukia said as she turned away and walked back into the kitchen.

At some point Ran had gone upstairs and changed into a t-shirt, jeans, and all star shoes. Standing now in the middle of the kitchen she looked up when her mother entered the room.

"Can I take Byakuya for a walk mom?"

"Sure sweetie. Have fun!" She added as Ran walked out the back door Byakuya following her.

* * *

Ran sat on a swing and watched as Byakuya chased his tail around and around. _This dog is so funny, _she thought with a laugh. _I wonder where my mom came up with the name Byakuya._ Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Orihime, and Ishida had some how ended up in the park by Isshin's home.

Sighing Orihime looked around her and saw Ran sitting on one of the swings. She was laughing at a black and white dog that was chasing his tail. "Hi Ran," She said going over to stand by the girl. "Cute dog. What's his name?"

Looking up Ran smiled at the red haired woman. "Byakuya," she said as Ichigo and Renji came to stand by her as well. Ichigo stuck out his tong at the name, while Renji smirked.

"How'd you come up with that name?" Orihime asked.

"I didn't my mom named him."

"Then your mother doesn't have any taste in names," Ichigo snapped at her.

Looking up Ran glared at him with the same brown eyes that looked back at him every time he looked in a mirror.

"Who is your mother?" He asked. For a moment Ran looked confused.

"Who's my mother? Oh you mean what's her name?"

Ichigo nodded. "Rukia Kuchiki," she said simply, making both Ichigo's and Renji's jaws drop open.

"Ru…kia's...a…m…mother," both stammered out at the exact same time. "When…how…who?" They both demanded after Ran had laughed at the looks on their faces.

"I'm eight now so it would have been nine years ago this past February. How I think you know that. Who I don't even know that."

"How old was your mom when she had you?" Chad asked, speaking for the first time.

"She was eighteen almost nineteen."

"She was pregnant with you when she graduated high school?" Ishida asked.

"Yes, three months and two weeks. Why?"

"We were friends with your mom." Orihime put in.

"Do you know who my dad is?" Ran asked hopefully looking from Orihime to Ichigo.

"Are you kidding?" Ichigo asked. "We didn't even know Rukia was still alive let alone a mother."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A Few Day's Latter_

Ichigo stood in front of Rukia's house staring up at the dark windows. Renji had sent word to Byakuya that Rukia wasn't dead and that she was also a mother to an eight year old girl. He sighed _knowing Byakuya he would kill Rukia when he arrived the next morning. He could only pray that it wasn't Ran who opened the door to her uncle. Who was her father anyway? He had know idea why he cared so much. Ok he knew the answer to that, even after nine years he was still in love with her, he had never stopped loving her. _Sighing he walked away from Rukia's home and into his father's clinic.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki stood outside the house that was owned by his sister. He was trying not to kick down the door. Instead he banged his fist on the door and almost hit the little girl who opened it in the face.

"Sorry. Is Rukia Kuchiki here?"

"No, she went to the store can I help you. Byakuya get back here right now!" The girl yelled as big black and white dog raced out the front door. "I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder to the man as she raced after her dog.

Byakuya stood staring open mouthed at the girl as she ran after the dog. _Had she really just called that dog Byakuya?_

Ran finally caught up with Byakuya two blocks away. "You dang dog. What did you think you where doing?" She demanded as she grabbed him by his collar and half walking him half dragging him back to the house. Halfway there she froze. _Dam it, _she thought, _not now! Why did there have to be a hallow around right now? _Spinning around Ran looked to see where the hallow was and froze it was an Allon.

Renji, Ichigo, Byakuya, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Rukia all stopped what they were doing. True they were in different parts of the city, but each one knew that a hallow was close by. They quickly flashed stepped to the spot where the hallow was. All shocked to see one another, but more shocked to see that the hallow was an Allon, and even more shocked to see that Ran was standing there looking up at the hallow and cling Byakuya's collar.

Ichigo quickly stepped in front of Ran. Turning to her he said, "Run." She didn't move. Orihime stepped forward pulled both Ran and her dog back. Rukia had stepped up next to Ichigo and was watching the hallow.

"Where is the child with black hair and orange tips?" The Allon asked. Rukia felt her stomach contract, _No he couldn't mean Ran. He just couldn't. _

Her daughter spoke in a quivering voice, "Mom, what is that thing?"

Isshin looked at her. "You can see it?"

"How could I not see it? That thing is gigantic; you would have to be blind to miss it."

"Can we worry about how she sees the hallow after we kill it?" Rukia asked. With that said Rukia, Ichigo, and Renji launched an attack on the hallow.

* * *

"What are hallows and why can I see them?" Ran asked when everyone was seated around the tiny table in the kitchen.

"Hallows are bad sprits." Ichigo said as he looked at Ran, _Odd_, he thought, _she has black hair with orange tips. Is she the child the hallow was talking about? And if so why did he want her in the first place?_

"Why can I see them?"

"Yes, Rukia why can she see them?" Byakuya asked, causing all eyes turned to Rukia.

"I don't know why she can see them. She never saw them before."

"I used to see them before Ririn, Noba, and Jinta went to the elementary school back in Nagano." Ran mumbled under her breath.

_Dam! _She thought as everyone turned to look back at her.

"What," Both Urahara and Yoruichi half yelled half asked.

"You used to see them," Ichigo asked, "why did you stop seeing them?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think it had something to do with a bracelet they gave me. They made me promise to always wear it, but I lost when we moved and I haven't found it yet."

"What does the bracelet have to do with anything?" Byakuya asked.

"I don't know. Who are you anyway?"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, and who might I ask are you?"

"Ran K. K."

"What do the two K's stand for?"

"Figure it out yourself," Ran said as she headed up stairs the dog following her. Then she added, "Uncle."

"What did she just call you?" Renji asked looking from an opened mouth Rukia to a wide eyed Byakuya.

"Uncle," Byakuya said staring at the stairs that Ran had just gone up.

"Did you tell her Byakuya was her uncle?" Ichigo asked looking at Rukia.

"No. I don't have any idea how she knew that."

"Someone must have told her or she's brilliant." Renji said as he stared at the place where Ran had vanished to. Rukia too stared after her daughter, but unlike the other two she went upstairs.

Rukia knocked softly on her daughter's bedroom door and then opened it. Ran was sitting at her desk reading a book. Hearing her mother come in Ran spun around in her desk chair to face her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"How did you know he was your uncle?"

"I've seen pictures of the two of you together. I've also seen pictures of you and the red and orange haired guys together too. Who are they?"

"Just some old friends of mine."

"The orange haired guy, Ichigo, used to hang around the old playground back home, before they tore it down."

"Really?" Rukia asked feeling unnerved as she turned to go. Ichigo had seen Ran growing up without ever knowing he was her father?

"Mom are you alright?" Ran asked as her mother turned to leave.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You have a strange look in your eyes."

"Stay in your room and don't come out until I call you."

"Mom?" Ran asked when her mother walked out the door. Once Rukia paused to listen, Ran continued. "Hiroshi and Akira used to talk about Byakuya Kuchiki and how he was the second best captain in Soul Society. That was before they wiped my memory, but I remember everything, even the hallows."

Rukia visibly tenseioned, at this bit of information, before she continued walking back downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_A Week Latter_

Ran stood on the corner of the street. She knew something was wrong she could feel it in her bones. Suddenly the earth shook and Ran could feel the spiritual power of a hollow. She knew that the hollow couldn't sense her spiritual power, but it could still sense her mother's, and her mother hadn't fought a hollow since she was eighteen. Turning Ran raced to where she knew the hollow would be.

* * *

Ichigo had no choice but to kill the hallow that had shown up in his town. It was his job as a soul reaper to protect the good souls from the bad ones. But he wasn't thinking straight today and he hadn't senesced the hallow until it was too late.

_Dam Rukia! _He thought viciously as he dodged the hollow's attack. _How the hell was he suppose to fight hollows when the only thing he could think of was Rukia's sudden reappearance? And that kid, Ran. Who was she? Was she really Rukia's daughter?_

He was so busy thinking that he didn't even realize that the hallow was no longer focused on him but on a young girl who was wearing the robes of a soul reaper. She had long black hair with orange tips and brown eyes. The zanpakutō was longer than most the handle was snow white while the blade itself was as black as her hair.

She moved with lighting speed taking down the hallow before he could even realize that she was there.

"You are the child with black hair and orange tips." The hallow breathed before it vanished from sight. Ichigo stood opened mouthed at the young girl.

"Ran?" he breathed making her jump.

Turing around Ran smiled at him and said, "Hello, can you please not tell my mom that I have shinigami powers?"

* * *

"Are you sure?" Isshin Kurosaki asked his son for the hundredth time that day.

"Yes!" Ichigo yelled, "I'm telling you Ran has shinigami powers."

"Ichigo," said Ishida as if he were talking to a very small child. "There is just no way possible that Ran has shinigami powers. For that to happen her father would have had to have been a shinigami as well."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child Ishida! I know what I saw and I'm telling you I saw Ran is a shinigami!"

"What did her zanpakutō look like?" Urahara asked as he pushed his green and white striped hat up.

"It was longer than most I've seen. It looked like mine in bankai form expect that her handle was snow white. Why?"

"It could tell us who her father is and then again it could not."

"Rukia should be told," Renji said speaking for the first time.

"Ran asked me not to tell her mother."

"She didn't ask one of us not to tell her mother though." Renji pointed out. "I think Urahara and Isshin should tell Rukia." The two men looked at each other and then stood.

* * *

Rukia stood in the center of her now furnished living room. She was just about to collapse onto her new couch when the doorbell rang. Sighing she opened the door and froze when she saw Urahara and Isshin.

"Hello Rukia. Do you mind if we come in?" Isshin asked, shaking her head Rukia stepped aside and allowed them to enter her house. After they had seated themselves Isshin spoke again. "There is no easy way to say this Rukia. Ichigo," Rukia visible stiffened at the sound of his name, but kept quiet until Isshin had finished speaking. "Ichigo was fighting a hollow when another shinigami appeared and cut the hollow down before he could. When she turned Ichigo saw that it was Ran."

Rukia stood up so fast that it shocked Urahara and Isshin. Rukia stormed off towards the stairs and without thinking called her daughters full name.

"RAN KUCHIKI KUROSAKI GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTINT!"

Isshin's mouth dropped open as he stared at Rukia. Closing his mouth he swallowed and then asked, "Rukia did you just call her Ran Kuchiki Kurosaki?" Rukia froze and turned to face Isshin and Urahara as Ran appeared at the top of the stairs.

"He told you didn't he?" She asked as she looked down at Isshin.

"Yes," Isshin said, then gasped as he met Ran's eyes. Her eyes! They…they're the exact same color as Ichigo's eye color.

Rukia stared at her daughter._ How was it even possible that an eight-year-old girl could even be a shinigami? She was going to kill Ran if what Isshin and Urahara said was true._

"Are you?" Rukia questioned quietly, trying to make sure she had heard correctly the first time and wasn't just imaging everything that had come out of Isshin and Ran's mouths so far.

"Am I what mom?"

"Are you a shinigami?"

"Yes."

"How," Rukia asked falling against the wall and sliding down it.

"Does it really matter?" Urahara asked speaking for the first time.

"Yes it does." Rukia snapped turning on him.

"I don't see why, she is your daughter Rukia." Urahara pointed out.

"Though, since you are a shinigami and assuming that the father was not she should be completely normal. However if her father was a shinigami then it is completely normal that she is a shinigami." Isshin said his gaze never leaving Rukia's.

"Ran go to your room now." Rukia said as she straightened herself and glared at Isshin.

"Why?" Ran asked curiously.

"Because, I said so!" Rukia snapped at her daughter.

"Arrg… I hate that excuse mom!" Ran yelled as she turned and stomped back up the stairs. There was a resounding bang as the door to a room upstairs slammed shut.

"Rukia, what exactly is going on?" Isshin demanded, after the echo of the slamming door had quieted.

"Nothing," Rukia said not meeting his eye. "Please leave."

"Answer one question, please." Isshin whispered without turning as Urahara quickly skirted out the door.

"Fine, what is it?"

"Did you call her Ran Kuchiki Kurosaki?" Isshin asked. After a few minutes he turned, following Urahara out the door. As he reached it he heard Rukia answer his question.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Isshin's mind seemed to be going in a thousand different directions at once, as he and Urahara walked back to Urahara's shop.

_Ran might be his granddaughter. Might? There was no might about it Ran Kuchiki __Kurosaki__ was his granddaughter. She had the same color eyes as Ichigo. The question however was why were there hallows after her._

When they arrived back at the shop Ichigo was standing outside. Urahara went into his shop as Isshin met Ichigo's eyes and mentally prepared himself for the questions that were to come.

"Did you tell Rukia?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"Ran or Rukia?"

"Rukia."

"Nothing really."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm not really sure which it is Ichigo."

"Fine dad, I'm going over to the shop if you need me."

Isshin nodded his head at Ichigo as he walked out. A few minutes after Ichigo left the phone rang. Sighing Isshin picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Isshin, its Rukia. I can't find Ran anywhere."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ichigo looked down at the ground as he walked. When he looked up he was standing in the old park sighing he waked over to the swing set and sat down on one of the swings. He was lost in thought when he heard the squeaking sound of the chain moving. Ichigo glanced to his left and nearly fell of the swing when he saw Ran sitting on it.

"Why aren't you at home?"

"I'm mad at my mom."

"Why?"

"Because she won't tell me who my dad is?"

"Are you asking me if that's why you're mad at your mom or are you telling me that's why you're mad at her?"

"I don't know. I'm just mad at her."

"You shouldn't be."

"Why not, everyone else is."

"Yeah well that's a little different."

"How?"

"Ran, your mom was my best friend and a good friend to the rest of us. When she faked her death and when she did that she hurt all of us."

"Why did you have to tell her that I was a soul reaper?"

"I didn't tell her my dad did."

"Yeah but you told him and you knew he would go and tell her."

"Alright you've got me there."

"So do you like living here so far?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"It's too different here and I miss my friends."

"You could always visit them or they could visit you."

"I know."

"Does your mom know where you are?"

"No I ran away."

"Don't you think you should go home know or at least call your mom so that she knows you're alright?"

"No."

"Still mad at her?"

"Yep."

"You know Ran you're mom just wants what's best for you."

"I know."

"Come on I'll walk you home."

"I'm not ready to go home yet."

"Okay how about you come to my dad's and I'll fix you dinner and you can call your mom and tell her you're alright?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," Ichigo said laughing.

"Alright then let's go."

* * *

Opening the door to his father's house Ichigo and Ran walked in.

"Ran the phone's in the kitchen, why don't you go in there and call your mom."

"Alright," Ran said as she headed to the kitchen.

Ichigo sighed and looked around. It didn't look like his father was even home, which may or may not have been a good thing. Running a hand through his hair he headed towards the kitchen where Ran was on the phone.

"Mom I'm fine."

"No I won't tell you where I am."

"Yes I'll be home before ten."

"Mom nothing is wrong."

"No I'm not mad at you."

"Okay. Bye I'll see you when I come home." After hanging up the phone Ran gave a sigh of relief."

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"No it was ten times worse."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Ichigo," Isshin's voice called from the front room.

"What?"

"I brought food!" Isshin sang happily as he did his happy dance into the room.

"What are you doing?" Ran asked looking at her grandfather.

"My HAPPY DANCE!" Isshin said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why," Ichigo asked as he looked up from the table. "I thought you were only going to do your 'happy dance' when your first grandchild was born."

"Well I couldn't do my HAPPY DANCE when my precious granddaughter was born."

"WHAT?"

"Opps. Umm I've got to go. I umm have lots of work I need to do," Isshin said running out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Dad get back here right now!" Ichigo yelled running after him. Ran just stood there staring on in bewildered amazement.

"What the hell did you mean by that," Ichigo snarled at his father when he finally caught up to him.

"I was joking Ichigo.

"I can tell when you're lying, dad."

"Ichigo, I was just joking." Isshin said not meeting his son's eyes, "Ran your mother's worried about you."

"She already called Rukia. Now stop avoiding the question." Ichigo snapped at his father.

"Don't you think that if I really had a grandchild already you would know about her?"

"Her?"

"Or him," Isshin said quickly correcting his mistake, before it was too late. "Let's go eat dinner; it is a school night after all."

"Ran can you give me a minute with my father?"

"Sure," Ran said as she turned and walked back into the kitchen.

"We are not finished with this discussion," Ichigo snarled at his father as he walked back into the kitchen. A forced smile to forming on his face for Ran's benefit alone.

"I'm dead," Isshin mumbled to himself as he followed Ichigo back into the kitchen "If Ichigo doesn't kill me then Rukia surely will."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Soul Society_

"We must do something about the girl named Ran."

"I don't see why anything must be done about her."

"She is drawing a tremendous amount of hollows to her."

"Her powers are no stronger than the other Soul Reapers in that area."

"Yet. What happens when her amount of power surpasses theirs?"

"We shall deal with that when it comes to pass, my friend. Until then there is nothing we can do save watch her closely."

* * *

Ran lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was spouse to be reading a book for school, but she hadn't been able to get past the first page because it was so boring. So now she was staring at the patterns on the ceiling and thinking of her two best friends Gin and Aki. Sighing she rolled of her bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Downstairs Ran could hear her mom talking on the phone, in the living room, to someone.

"I don't know what to do Momo nothing's right here. Ran can see hollows that's what's the matter. No I didn't have any idea that she could see them. I don't know what to do. Should I quit my job here and move back to Nagano and try and find another one there? I don't know what to do."

As quietly as she could Ran slipped into the kitchen and out the back door.

* * *

Ran sat in one of the old trees that surrounded the playground. She was so confused. She really needed to talk to her two best friends, Ginjiro and Aki, but they were in Nagano.

"Ran?" Looking down Ran saw Ichigo standing beneath the tree. "What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"Yeah," Ichigo says as he climbs up the tree and sits next to Ran. "I know all about thinking about stuff."

"Not this kind of stuff."

"You want to bet?"

"Sure."

"What happened?"

"My mom freaked because I can see hollows."

"She's just worried about you Ran."

"It's more than that."

"I didn't want to move here but she made me and earlier I heard her talking on the phone to one of her friends and she said she should just move back home and find a job there. How unfair is that?"

"You said you used to be able to see hollows, why did you stop seeing them?"

"Umm these two soul reapers gave me and my two best friend's bracelets to keep our powers from being detected from hollows and the Soul Society."

"Wow. Come on and we'll go get some ice cream and then I'll bring you home, okay?'

"Okay."

* * *

"Find the girl," an icy voice said somewhere in the depths of an unknown realm.

"As you wish my Lord," an equally icy voice replied to the first.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Did you find the girl?"

"Yes my lord."

"Where is she then?"

"She is in the town of her father."

"So she is with Ichigo. Well then this makes taking her much easier than originally thought. Send Grand Fisher, oh and tell him to bring Ran back alive."

"Yes Lord Aizen."

* * *

"Ran what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"Chocolate, please."

"Two chocolate ice creams," Ichigo said to the woman behind the counter. She smiled at him as she handed him the ice cream cones.

"Do you like it here so far?" Ichigo asked as he sat down at the table Ran had chosen.

"It's okay here, but I really miss my friends. Why isn't your mom ever around?"

"My mom died when I was a little kid."

"How did she die?"

"A hollow killed her. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do the two k's in your name stand for?"

Ran opened her mouth to same something, but suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head and she went into a dead faint.

"Call an ambulance," Ichigo said to the girl behind the counter as he laid Ran down on the floor and felt for a pulse.

* * *

"Are you Ran's father?" A doctor asked Ichigo.

"No, I'm a friend of the family." He said turning away from the window he had been looking out of to face the doctor.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed you were since you have the same last name and an Ichigo Kurosaki was listed as the father on her birth certificate."

"WHAT?" Ichigo gasped as he sunk to the floor under window, he had just been staring out of.

* * *

Rukia sat up in a cold sweat. That had been the worst nightmare so far. God she wished these nightmares would stop already she was so sick of waking up every night because of them.

She could still see Ran falling to the ground and Ichigo standing there furious in what looked like a hospital hallway. God she wished she knew why Ichigo had looked so angry. Maybe she should tell him, then again if Ran was the girl that all the hollows where after then that might put Ran in greater danger than she was already in.

Come back here had been the biggest mistake of her life. Maybe she could get her old job back. A soft knock at her bedroom door jerked Rukia back into the present. Looking towards the door she smiled as it opened and a sleepy eyed Ran entered.

"Mom I couldn't sleep," Ran said as she rubbed her eyes. "Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Sure sweetie," Rukia said as she flipped the blankets back and patted the spot next to her. As Rukia turned off the bedside light she thought to herself, _maybe things will be better tomorrow_.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Soul Society_

Ichigo stood before the council, for what felt like the hundredth time that week, and listened to them argue once more over what should be done about Ran.

"The best way to find out why she is so powerful is to have her undergo extreme physical emanations."

"I disagree the best way is to trust her into a situation where she must use her powers."

"No we must calmly speak to her about her powers."

"Ichigo what do you think must be done about the girl Ran?" Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, head captain asked.

"Someone must be assigned to keep watch over the girl and to intervene if her powers become too great."

"Hmm, that is exactly what must be done. Tell me has she said anything that might explain why we were not aware of her power until she moved here?"

"Ran said that three people by the names of Ririn, Noba, and Jinta gave her a bracelet when she lived in Nagano. She had to promise to always wear it, but it was lost when she moved."

The head captain turned to glare at three pictures that hung on one of the walls, pictures of those who had departed both worlds, the pictures that he was looking at had names written under them, Ririn, Noba, and Jinta. _Was Ran the young girl he, himself, had once ordered Ririn, Noba, and Jinta to give the bracelet of 'New Hope' to?_

Turning back to the waiting room he gave a little smile and said, "Ichigo you will watch over the girl and keep her safe."

"But," he stammered.

"Meeting adjourned."

* * *

_Isshin's Clinic_

"So how did the meeting go?" Isshin asked when Ichigo walked into the kitchen.

"Horrible."

"Why."

"Yamamoto decided that someone needed to watch over Ran and he picked me to do it."

"What's so horrible about that?"

"If I have to watch over Ran than I'm going to have to put up with a whole lot more of Rukia."

"And this is a bad thing because?"

"I'M STILL IN LOVE WITH HER AND SHE HAD ANOTHER MAN'S CHILD!"

"Now I understand you're jealous."

"I am not jealous."

"Ichigo's jealous! Ichigo's jealous! Ichigo's jealous!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Ichigo yelled as he punched his father in the face and stormed out of the room.

"That's the last time I aggravate him," Isshin mumbled as he heard the sound of the front door slamming shut behind his son then after a moment added, "about anything that concerns Rukia and Ran." Sighing Isshin pulled out one of the chairs at his kitchen table and sat down to stare at the poster of his beautiful wife, Masaki.

He had no idea how long he sat there just staring at the poster of his Masaki. It was at times like this when he missed her most. She would have known exactly what to do in this situation.

"Oh, Masaki I don't know what to do about Ichigo! On the plus side we finally have a granddaughter. Her name's Ran and words can't describe how perfect she is."

* * *

**Hey people sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I just started my first year of college in a different sate and I haven't had the time or felt like writing to much. Today though I just felt like writing so you get a chapter update. I know it's short so don't you dare leave me a review about how short it is I'm sick of them. This chapter is short only because a lot happens in the next few chapters and I might add that there are only 8 or 9 chapters left in Rukia. So review and let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_A few days later_

Ran sat cross legged in the middle of her bed a history text book laid across her lap. Her black hair with orange tips spilled over her shouldersand onto the book she was trying to read. With a sigh Ran brushed her hair back behind her ear and closed the history book. Putting it on the window sill next to her bed she let herself fall back against her pillows and let her mind, as it had been begging her all day to do, wonder back to that day so long ago when Ririn, Noba, and Jinta had given her the bracelet with the symbol that meant 'New Hope' drawn upon it.

_Flashback_

_ A five year old Ran and her two best friends Gin Matsumoto and Aki_ _Hinamori sat on the jungle gym set at school. All three knew they looked different from the normal students that attended Nagano Elementary School. It was because of this that the three had banned together in the first place._

_Ran had black hair with orange tips and big sweet brown eyes. Gin had red hair with just the two front pieces of hair were sliver and soft baby green eyes. Aki had white hair with black streaks and dark, as the night sky, blue eyes._

_None of them comprehend the strange creature that was spying on them as they played a clapping game. Then out of know where the creature lunged into an attack and was stopped dead by three soul reapers, two men and a women. As the three turned to check that no harm had come to the children playing they were shocked to see that all three kids were staring right at them with looks of amazement on their faces._

"_How did you do that?" Ran asked._

"_Why did you do that?" Gin asked._

"_What did you do that to?" Aki asked._

"_You can see us?" All three soul reapers croaked._

"_You're standing right in front of us." Ran pointed out._

"_Jinta?"_

"_What is it Ririn?"_

"_They all have strong rustiest. They could be the reason for the recent hallow activity here."_

"_Go see the captain at once. Noba and I will stay here and protect them."_

"_I'll be back as soon as I can," Ririn said as she quickly flash stepped back to Soul Society._

_A few hours later Ririn appeared back on the playground at Nagano Elementary School. "I'm back," she called softly to her two teammates._

"_Took you long enough," Noba said._

"_What did the captain say?" Jinta asked._

"_Where are the three?"_

"_Here," Ran, Gin, and Aki said as they stepped from behind Noba and Jinta._

"_Come here, quickly," Ririn said as she knelt down to the height of the three small children. Starting with Gin and ending with Ran she slid a bracelet on to their left wrist. "Gin you are the 'New Light'. Aki you are the 'New Way'. And Ran you are the 'New Hope'. You must promise me that you will never knowingly or willingly take these bracelets from your left wrists. Do you promise?"_

"_We promise," the three said looking into Ririn's eyes._

"_You must promise to never tell any expect for another soul reaper what you have seen today. Do you promise?"_

"_We promise," the three said again._

"_You must promise that when you are called you will come forth and fight, for without you all worlds are lost. Do you promise?"_

"_We promise."_

"_In return for your three promises we promise to always protect you with our lives. Watashi-tachi wa itsumo anata o mamotte kureru, heiwana mono de iku."_

"Ran," Rukia's voice called up the stairs, causing Ran to jerk from her memories and fall off the bed. "Ran are you alright," Rukia called upon hearing the loud thud.

"I'm fine mom. I'll be down there in a second." Jumping to her feet Ran hurriedly pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. "Mom?"

"I'm in the kitchen dear."

"What's up," Ran asked as she walked into the little kitchen.

"Sweetie do you miss Gin and Aki?"

"YES!"

"Why one Earth would you miss Aki? Now me I can understand, but Aki? Really Ran I thought you had better taste than that." A sweet angelic voice said from behind Ran.

Spinning around Ran shrieked "Gin," and through herself at the young girl with red hair with just the two front pieces of hair were sliver and soft baby green eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see you," said another voice.

"AKI?" Ran half asked half yelled as she let go of Gin and through her arms around her oldest and dearest friend. "I can't believe you're here! I can't believe you're both here! Pinch me I must be dreaming. OW GIN THAT HURT!"

"You said pinch you."

"I've got so much to tell both of you come on lets go to the park. Mom can we?"

"Sure, just make sure you're back before dark."

"Okay!" All three called as they raced to the park, Ran in the lead.

* * *

Ran, Gin, and Aki sat talking on the swings for hours.

"Ran? What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he Tōshirō, and Gin, who had recently rejoined the Shinigami made their way over to were the three sat talking.

"Hi Ichigo. Who are they?"

"Tōshirō," the man with spikey white hair said.

"Gin," the man with silver hair said. At his name the three burst out laughing. "Why is my name funny to you?"

"Ichigo these are my two best friends I was telling you about."

Ichigo looked at the young girl with red hair two front pieces of her hair were sliver and she had soft baby green eyes, "I'm Gin Matsumoto. We were laughing because I have the same first name as him."

Turning to the young boy who had white hair with black streaks and dark, as the night sky, blue eyes, "I'm Aki Hinamori. You three are shinigami aren't you?" At their look of confusion he quickly added, "soul reapers."

"We are, but how would you know?" Ichigo asked.

"Did I forget to mention that they're shinigami too? And that they were given bracelets as well? Oh and that their moms were shinigami as well?"

"Yes," Ichigo said glaring at Ran.

"You don't have to worry about us," Gin said quietly, "unlike Ran we can keep track of our bracelets."

"Oh aren't you soooo funny Gin," Ran said rolling her eyes.

"Ran," Aki said in his calm and commanding voice.

"What?"

"The sun."

Glancing at the sun Ran gasped, "We've got to go. Sorry Ichigo, but we promised my mom we'd be home before dark," Ran yelled over her shoulder as she Aki, and Gin took off running in the direction of Ran's house.

"Did Aki and Gin reminded anyone else of Momo and Rangiku?" Tōshirō asked still staring after the three.

"Yep," Gin said he too was still staring after the three fading dots.

"Defiantly," Ichigo mumbled, _great now I have two other kids to keep track of instead of just one. When this is over I'm going to kill Yamamoto for giving me this assignment._

_

* * *

_**Yea two chapters in one day! Only 7 or 8 chapters left so review and let me know what you think.**_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Two months later_

It had been two months since Yamamoto had given him the assignment of keeping an eye on Ran and so far not much had happened. It seemed as if the hallows and whoever their leader was had given up on the idea of trying to kidnap Ran. Ichigo still couldn't figure out what made Ran so special in the first place. True there was a chance, no matter how small of a one it was, that Ran's father had been a shinigami as well as her mother.

Sighing Ichigo stood up and walked over to the floor to ceiling glass windows that lined the North wall of his office. Looking out he saw the park where Ran and her two friends spent most of their time. There was just something about those two that reminded him of Momo and Rangiku. Turning away from the window he felt the sudden pull that meant a hollow was close at hand. Sighing, Ichigo allowed Kon to take over his body once again.

"Don't do anything expect sit at _my _desk and look pretty." He snarled at Kon as he flash stepped to where the hollow currently was located.

Upon arriving at the scene Ichigo came face to face with most peculiar looking hollow he had ever seen before in his life. The thing, and truly it was a thing, looked like a cross between the Menos Grande and an Ayon. As Ichigo stared at he realized that from the waist up it looked to be the same as the Menos Grande, but from the waist down it looked like an Ayon.

_Great,_ Ichigo thought to himself, _if it has the same powers as the Menos Grande then it's got the powers of three different kinds of hollows instead of just two._

"What the hell is that thing?" Renji voice asked from behind him.

"Don't know," Ichigo replied still staring at the creature in front of him.

"Are you two going to stand there looking at it or are you going to kill it?"

"I want to know what it is first Tōshirō," Ichigo said, still without looking away from the creature. Turning Renji saw that it was indeed the captain of the tenth squad Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

"Why," asked yet another voice from behind them.

"And what it's after Gin."

"What makes you think it's after anything?" Renji, Tōshirō, and Gin asked at the same time.

"The last two hollows were sent after someone I want to know if this one was sent after that person too."

* * *

"Ran?"

"What?" Ran asked as she glanced up from the book she was reading to look at Aki. Gin, who had also been reading glanced up as well.

"Do you feel it?"

"What? The hollow?"

"Yeah."

"Mmhm, what about it?"

"Can we go please?"

"No."

"Why not," he whined at her.

"Because the last time I went after a hollow my mom found out I had the powers of a soul reaper that's why not." Ran snapped at her friend as she went back to reading her book.

"If you want to Aki then go, but neither I nor Ran is going to come and save your butt if you do," Gin added with one of her "evil" smiles.

"Fine," Aki mumbled as he moved away from the window to sit on the floor by his two friends.

"That's better," Gin said then she added, "Here you can read this." She held out a book entitled _Fighting so Easy even an Idiot can do it!_

Aki snorted and said sarcastically, "Thanks, you're such an amazing friend."

"I know I'm too good to you sometimes."

"Knock it off you two I'm trying to read," Ran snapped as she flipped the page in her book.

Gin and Aki stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

* * *

Ichigo started up at the hollow in front of him. He couldn't understand where it had come from. The hollow spun round and round as it looked for something or someone.

"What are you looking for?" Ichigo demanded of the hollow.

"Where is the girl with red hair and two pieces of silver hair? Where is the boy with white hair and black streaks? Where is the girl with black hair with orange tips? Tell me where they are! I can smell them! I know it is you who is hiding them?"

"We aren't hiding anyone." Renji snarled at the hollow as he and Ichigo lunged at the beast together.

Suddenly a flash of light stopped the two in their tracks and forced them to look away. When they looked back they found themselves looking at Ran, Gin, and Aki.

"What the hell do you three think you're doing?" Ichigo snapped at them.

"Saving your butt." Ran said with a smirk on her face as all three raised their swords ready for the attack that they knew was coming. Then a cold evil voice that made the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end was heard drifting to them from out of know where.

"There they are you idiot seize them now before they get away. Do as I say or you will not live to see another day. Seize them seize them now!"

The hollow reached out and wrapped its monsters arms around the three and then vanished.

Ichigo, Gin, Tōshirō, and Renji started after them.

"What the hell did you four do?" Three voices yelled from behind them all four spun around to find themselves face to face with Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku. All four of their mouths dropped opened at the sight before them.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry I took so long to update guys hope you guys aren't to mad at me for taking so long, but I've just been super busy. Review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Would anyone care to explain to us what the hell is going on?" Renji, Ichigo, Gin, and Tōshirō all demanded at the same time when they were sitting at the table in Isshin's kitchen.

"I'll be glad to explain to you," Momo snarled at the four. "You let my son, Rangiku's daughter, and Rukia's daughter get kidnapped by a goddam hollow!"

"I didn't mean that. I meant could you explain to me how the two of you have kids and where the hell you've been?" Renji snapped at her.

"Momo let me explain. We have kids the same way that Rukia has a kid. We've been in the same place as Rukia. Now what the hell do you plan on doing to get our kids back!" Rangiku yelled.

"We have to go and speak with Yamamoto," Ichigo said looking up at them. "We have to go to Soul Society."

"When?" Everyone asked.

"Now. Renji call Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Urahara, and Yoruichi and tell them if they want to come we're leaving in an hour."

"Right," Renji said as stood and dialed the numbers.

"They're going to want the three of you to explain what's going on," Ichigo stated looking from Rukia, to Momo, and then to Rangiku.

"We can do that," Rukia said quietly after exchanging a glance with Momo and Rangiku.

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes." Renji said as he walked back into the room.

"Did you tell them what's going on?"

"No I left that for you to do."

"Thanks you're so kind to me."

"I know."

"Hey," Orihime's voice called out, "we're here. So what's going on Renji wouldn't tell me anything other than the fact that you guys were going to Soul Society and if we wanted to come than to come on. Why are we," her voice trailed off when she saw Momo and Rangiku standing seated at the kitchen table.

"What the hell is going on?" Orihime demanded as she came to a standstill. Behind her Ishida, Chad, Urahara, and Yoruichi were all standing open mouthed.

"It's a long story," Ichigo said as he rubbed his temples.

* * *

"Ichigo what are you doing here?" Yamamoto asked as Ichigo and the others walked into his office.

"You assigned me one task to protect Ran. I have failed to the task that you assigned to me. Ran and her two friends Gin and Aki have been kidnapped by a hollow. I request you permission to go after Ran, Gin, and Aki."

"Granted. Take Isshin, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi, Renji, Gin, Tōshirō, Byakuya, Rangiku, Momo, and Rukia with you. Before you go I have a question for Rukia, Momo, and Rangiku. Are they exactly like their fathers?"

"Yes," all three women said without looking up.

"I will expect a full explanation from the three of you upon your return."

"Yes Yamamoto," the three said with a bow before turning and following after the others who had already left the room.

* * *

**Hey guys almost done with this story so review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"You won't get away with this!" Ran yelled as she was dragged into a room that looked like a meeting room for a war council.

"But I am getting away with it my dear." A cold voice said from the shadows.

"Just wait till my mom gets here she'll kick your ass!"

"Is that so? Well I have some surprising news for you little Ran."

"Ran just shut up," Aki and Gin snarled at her as Ran opened her mouth to say something thing back to the voice.

"It concerns all three of you."

"How stupid do you think we are?" Gin snapped shaking with the anger she was trying and failing to control.

"I don't think you're stupid at all Gin my dear. In fact I think you are quite intelligent." The owner of the voice moved into sight.

"Who are you?" Aki asked staring at the man's face.

"I am Aizen my dear boy."

"Yeah and what is it you think know about us," Ran snarled.

"Who your fathers are," Aizen said with an ice cold smirk on his face.

"Ha. I'll believe that when hell freezes over." Ran said with a smirk almost as cold as the one on Aizen's face.

"Would you like to know who they are?"

"If you think you can tell us than go ahead and tell us who are fathers are," Aki, Gin, and Ran said glaring at Aizen.

"Gin Ichimaru Matsumoto your father is Capitan Gin Ichimaru of the third division. Aki Hitsugaya Hinamori your father is Capitan Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the tenth division. Ran Kuchiki Kurosaki your father is Ichigo Kurosaki. Shocking isn't you live right next door to your grandfather and your mother can't even tell how sad is that. Lock them up." Aizen said to the six guards standing just outside of the room. He gave a cold unfeeling laugh as the three children in front of him, who were shell shocked, were dragged from the room.

"My lord what do you plan to do with them," a voice from behind Aizen.

"Use them to control Ichimaru, Hitsugaya, and Kurosaki."

* * *

**Yes I know it's a short chapter, but it's short for a reason. There's only 5 chapters left. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. My goal is to have this story finished before 2011.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ichigo stood looking over the ledge of a cliff in the spirit world. It was his fault that they were there. It was his fault that Ran, Gin, and Aki had been kidnapped. He had failed at the only thing that Yamamoto had ever asked him _not_ to fail at.

_What the hell was wrong with him anyway? Why couldn't he do the one thing that Yamamoto had asked of him right? Was it because Ran was Rukia's daughter and he was jealous of her because she had Rukia's love and he didn't?_

Lost in his thoughts Ichigo didn't hear someone coming up behind. Ichigo jumped when he felt a light hand touch him on the shoulder.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's voice asked hesitantly from behind him.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you." After a moments silence she added, "Privately."

"Fine," Ichigo said as he moved away from where the others were sitting around a camp fire that someone had started.

Rukia kept glancing down at her feet and then up at Ichigo. "What is it?" Ichigo snapped at her.

"Do you," she paused as if to gather her thoughts and then continued in a rush, "do you remember the night we spent together when we were seniors?"

"Yes, what about it?" Ichigo asked now thoroughly confused.

"Well the thing is that…um…um…um."

"Just say it Rukia."

"I had a nightmare a few weeks ago and you were in it."

"Oh?"

"You and Ran were both in it."

"Oh."

"And in it you had taken Ran to an ice cream shop and you asked her what the second K in her name stood for."

"And you're telling me thins because?"

"I wanted to tell you what the second K in her name stands for. It's the first initial of her father's last name."

"I don't want to hear it Rukia." Ichigo said as he turned away from her and started back towards the campsite.

"It stands for Kurosaki."

"What?"

"You're her father Ichigo." Ichigo turned and walked away from Rukia without saying a word to her.

Isshin looked up from the fire as his son approached. One look at his face told Isshin that his son was no longer in the dark as to who Ran's father was.

"She told you?" He asked quietly.

"You knew and you didn't tell me? YOU BASTERD!" Ichigo snarled as he punched his father in the nose and smirked at the resounding crack the echoed around the campsite.

* * *

**OMG ICHIGO KNOWS THAT RAN IS HIS DAUGHTER WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter is a lemon.

* * *

**

Chapter 18

Rukia sat looking at the dark figure that was Ichigo for hours. No one else apart from Isshin, Rangiku, and Momo knew why Ichigo had been so pissed at her for the last couple of days and she wanted to keep it that way. She really didn't want a lecture from any of them, especially not on this subject.

"Stop staring at me Rukia," Ichigo said suddenly causing her to jerk out of her thoughts and back to the reality of the real world.

"Sorry," she mumbled under her breath.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't ready to be a father at eighteen Ichigo."

"And you were ready to be a mother at eighteen? We were the exact same age Rukia!"

"No, but being pregnant made me grow up."

"And it wouldn't have had the same effect on me?"

"Ichigo, an old friend once told me the a mother becomes a mother the moment she finds out she's pregnant and father doesn't become a father until he holds his child for the first time."

"AND YOU DENIED ME THAT CHANCE!"

"I know I did and I'll always wish that I hadn't done that. That I had told you that I was pregnant the day I found out, but I didn't and I can't go back in time and change the past Ichigo."

"That still doesn't explain why you didn't tell me."

"I was scared and the one time I mentioned that night _you_ told me it was a mistake!"

"I didn't mean sleeping with you was a mistake. I meant sleeping with you in the backseat of a car was mistake."

"That's not what you said!"

"I didn't have the chance to finish what I was saying or don't you remember what happened next?"

"Orihime came running out of the gym and told you that," Rukia's voice broke then and she couldn't finish the sentence.

"She loved me and you ran off."

"What you have done if I had told you?"

"This," Ichigo said as he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. He only broke the kiss when they both needed air. Rukia looked up into is dark brown eyes and then rested her head against his chest.

After a few minutes Ichigo pulled away and looked down at Rukia, who was biting her bottom lip. He cursed quietly and then pushed her down on to the hard cold wet ground.

"Ichigo, what are you doing?"

"Exactly what I should have done every day from the first time we slept together." Ichigo said before his mouth slammed once more on to Rukia's.

His hands roaming over her body. He pushed her shirt up her body and slipped his hands up her chest to massage her small soft breasts, which seemed slightly rounder and plumper than he remembered. Ichigo groaned when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. Breaking their kiss he moved his mouth to her collarbone and kissed down from her collarbone to her stomach, taking care to suck on the nipple of each breast. When he reached her pants, he undid them quickly and pulled them down to reveal the pair of black lace boyshort panties she was wearing.

"Ichigo," she moaned quietly as she pushed his pants down.

Ichigo smirked at the audible gasp that escaped from Rukia. He smiled down at her before catching her mouth in another searing kiss. While they were kissing, Rukia's hands worked Ichigo's, now very tight, boxers to his knees and she allowed her hand to encircle him. Then she began moving her hand at a tortuously slow pace up and down his dick. Ichigo groaned into her mouth and moved away from her long enough to completely remove his boxers. She then continued her ministrations while his fingers slid down her body and worked their way into her black lacy panties and began to massage her clit. They were both nearing the edge when Ichigo stopped both of their hand's movements. He looked down at her with a questioning look, and when she nodded her agreement he ripped off her black panties and entered her in one fluid motion.

He didn't bother going slow, it had been too long since he had had sex of any kind; and in all honesty he didn't want to and it was obvious she was in the mood for fast so he pumped into her hard and quick, sending sensations through both of them. Rukia soon reached the edge and screamed out his name as she climaxed, sending him over the edge as well.

"Oh god, Rukia!"

The two collapsed into a heap of limbs utterly exhausted and spent.

After what seemed like hours both came to, still in each other's arms.

"Ichigo?"

"Not one word of what just happened between us, Rukia. Do you understand me?" Ichigo asked in a hoarse voice as he pulled his pants and boxers back up.

"Why?"

"At least not if you want to save _our _daughter."

"Why would that stop us from saving Ran?"

"Your brother would kill me if he knew what we had just done."

"It takes two to tango, Ichigo."

"Tell that to him." After a moment he added, "On second thought don't tell that to him."

"Ichigo I…I."

"Rukia I love you too," Ichigo said as he placed a small chaste kiss on her, already bruised and swollen, lips.

* * *

**This is the first chapter I've ever written like this so let me know what you think of it. Only three chapters left.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ran sat in a corner of a dark cold cell with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. She was rocking back and forth still trying to make sense of what Aizen had told her Aki and Gin. It just didn't seem possible that her father had been so close the whole time. How could her mother have done this to her it just didn't seem fair.

"Ran are you alright?" Aki asked from the windowsill he was sitting in.

"No. How could I possibly be alright? How could my mother have done this to me?"

"She was just protecting you Ran. That's all I'm trying to do too. So what do you say? Will you join me or not?" Aizen demanded as he stood in front of the cell door.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over you four eyed bastered!" Gin snarled from the cot she was laying on.

"I don't wear glasses girl."

"No, but you used to." Gin said as she stuck her tongue out at him and seven guards had to stifle laughs of amusement.

"What about the rest of you?"

"The same as Gin," Aki said with a smirk.

"And you Ran?"

"The same as Gin and Aki."

"You're making a mistake in agreeing with Ichimaru and Hitsugaya."

"I doubt that."

"Guard them as if your lives depend on it because they do!" Aizen roared at the seven guards standing in the hallway as he stormed out. The door slammed behind him with a loud shuttering bang. After a few minutes Ran turned to look at the closet of the seven guards.

"You know you don't have to stand there and watch us he didn't really mean it when he said that your lives depended on it."

"Your mother tried that same thing on me when she was your age," the guard said as he pulled off is disguise reveling himself to Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Not you. We're all doomed." Ran said as she went back to sulking.

"How stupid can you be?" Gin demanded.

"I don't how stupid can you be brat."

"Shut up old man."

"Why don't you little girl?"

"I have a better idea why don't both of you shut up," Ichigo snapped as he glared at Byakuya.

"Mr. Ichigo what are you doing here?" Ran yelped as she jumped to her feet and ran to the cell door.

"Rescuing you," Ichigo said as he brought out his sword and sliced through the hinges of the cell door. "You four take them back to the camp and Gin, Tōshirō, and I will take care of Aizen."

"Alright come on you three."

* * *

"Hello Kurosaki, Ichimaru, and Hitsugaya. Shall we get this over with Kurosaki?"

"Yes let's get this over with Aizen," Ichigo snarled as he lunged at Aizen knocking him to the ground. Aizen jumped to his feet and lashed out with a round house kick that sent Ichigo to the ground. Ichigo stood and spit out the blood that was now flowing freely from his mouth.

"As fun is this Kurosaki I have better things to do. Until next we meet," and with that Aizen was gone.

* * *

"Oh thank god I was so worried about you!" Rukia yelled as she threw her arms around Ichigo's neck. "Ichigo what's wrong? What happened?"

"He got away."

"What how?"

"If I knew he would have gotten away."

"MOM! DAD!" Ran yelled as she saw them approaching and ran towards them throwing her arms around them both.

"Did she just call Ichigo Dad?" Everyone expect Isshin and Urahara asked.

"You told her?"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU KUROSAKI!" Byakuya roared as he lunged at Ichigo.

"No."

"Then how does she know?"

"Aizen told me."

Later that night when Ran was sleeping soundly between both Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo looked at Rukia and smiled at her gently.

"Ruks can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

"Keep it down do you want to wake Ran up?"

"I'm not asleep anymore," Ran mumbled as she rolled on to her stomach.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_A month later_

Ichigo straightened up as the wedding march began to play. The door opened and she was right there, her body clothed in a traditional white wedding dress. Momo, Rangiku, Ran, and Gin walked down the aisle in front of Rukia both dress in soft pale gold dresses that complimented them perfectly. Byakuya who was, of course, walking his sister down the aisle seemed to grudgingly hand his sister over to Ichigo.

What seemed like a lifetime to both Ichigo and Rukia, but in reality was only a short while later; the priest began closing the wedding. "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do." she answered, her voice like music to his ears.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Everyone sighed with happiness as the priest smiled. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Will the rings please be presented?" Ichigo stepped forward, as he took Rukia's ring from Chad, his best man, and Rukia took the ring meant for Ichigo from Momo, her maid of honor.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said with a smile after Ichigo had slipped the ring onto her slim finger.

Bending slightly to draw up the veil, Ichigo bent forward, pressing his lips lightly against hers. "I love you, Ichigo." she murmured, her brown eyes only for him. Ichigo smiled down at his wife, before lightly kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too, Rukia.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ichigo Kurosaki." The priest said and the small gathering of friends and family that they had asked to share their special day with them broke into cheers.


	21. Eqilogue

Epilogue

_Four years later_

"Mom I'm home," Ran yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sweetie don't yell please I just got Masaki to go to sleep." A pregnant Rukia said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry mom. Where's dad?"

"Out."

"Fight a hollow or is he looking for Aizen again?"

"Both."

"I'm going upstairs to do my homework."

"Okay sweetie. I'll call you when dinners ready."

"Kay mom."

About an hour and a half later the back door opened and Ichigo walked in he smiled at the sight before him. His pregnant wife was humming softly while dancing barefoot, and trying to cook dinner.

"What smells so good?"

"Just white rice with vegetables." Rukia said as she turned around and kissed her husband gently on the check. "Did you have any luck finding him?"

"No and it's been three years. I'm starting to think we never will find him."

"Aizen will be found only when he wants to be found."

"I know, but until he is found Ran, Aki, and Gin are still in danger."

"I know."

"Are you ever going to tell me who Aki and Gin's fathers are?"

"Nope. It's not my secret to tell its Momo's and Rangiku's. _If _you want to know so badly you could always ask them."

"I don't want to know _that_ badly." Ichigo said with a laugh. "What can I do to help?"

"Go and tell your oldest daughter that it's her turn to set the table."

"Sure," he said as he turned and walked up the stairs. A little while later he came back down shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"

"God I really hope this one's a boy. I don't think I can take living in the same house with four women," Ichigo mumbled as he began to set the table.

"Why what happened?"

"I caught her kissing Aki."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all? She's too young to be kissing anyone."

"She's fourteen Ichigo."

"So?"

"Can you honestly say you hadn't already kissed someone by the time you were fourteen?" This question was meant with silence. "That's what I thought."

* * *

Four months later Ichigo got his wish when Kaito Byakuya Kurosaki, was born.

* * *

**Hey guys consider this a late Christmas preasent and a New Years gift. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed, or added this story to their favorites. Review one last time and let me know what you think about the ending of Rukia.**

**I do not own any of the characters from Bleach, but everything else I do own.  
**

**P.S. there is going to be a least two more stories one about Gin and the other about Aki. Not to sure when I'll get around to publishing those. **


End file.
